Membranes may be used in many analytical techniques, for example, for visualizing the separation of proteins, nucleic acids, or the like. One example is western blot (or protein immunoblot), in which a membrane is used to capture, immobilize, and visualize proteins after physical separation of the proteins by gel electrophoresis.